


Wrenches

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One wrench at a time.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Wrenches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



The transition from friendship to more happened slowly, in the evenings, one wrench at a time. 

At first, it was conversations about nothing interspersed with lingering pauses as Cloud worked on his motorcycle. Vincent seemed content to watch and, sometimes, contribute. He was quick to hand Cloud whatever tools were needed... Night after night, words, silence, wrenches. 

Days turned to weeks and Cloud knew he was tinkering only for the time together. But how else...? 

"We could get a drink," Vincent suggested, one night when there was truly nothing to tinker with. 

Cloud nodded, smiling. 

Again, just what he needed.


End file.
